En se réveillant
by Samuelroxx
Summary: Une fois n'est pas coutume, Drago Malefoy EST malchanceux. Entre ses petits problèmes de nourritures et ce nouveau petit problème fouinesque, il n'est pas sorti d'affaires. Qui donc est le responsable de cette mauvaise blague ?


**En se réveillant **

Quand Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il eut comme impression qu'il ferait mieux de rester couché. Malheureusement, son réveil ne semblait pas de cet avis et faisait tout son possible pour péter les timpons du blond. En grognant, celui-ci l'éteignit d'un geste brusque avant de bailler aux corneilles. Il pouvait se le permettre, il était seul dans sa chambre de préfet. Il prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et d'un coup de poignet leva les stores pour faire entrer la lumière dans la grande chambre verte. Drago s'étira, s'enroulant dans la couverture en soie au passage. Il bailla une seconde fois et resta immobile cinq minutes. Il avait réglé son réveil pour avoir tout son temps le matin, donc pas de stress.

Finalement, il se leva lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il vida sa vessie, encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il enleva complètement son caleçon et sa chemise de nuit, ne remarquant qu'à présent qu'il avait dû enlever son pantalon dans son sommeil. Drago se glissa dans sa douche en allumant l'eau chaude. L'eau lui arrivant sur la tête le détendit et le réveilla doucement. Normalement, il devait attendre encore trois minutes cinquante avant d'être complètement réveillé mais ce matin-là n'était pas comme tous les autres. Non, ce matin, ce fut la choses poilue et mouillée qu'il sentait contre ses fesses qui le réveilla complètement. En effet, quand Drago se contorsionna pour regarder ce qui le gênait, il fut tellement surpris qu'il poussa un cris et glissa, se fracassant à moitié le crâne contre le sol de sa douche.

À moitié sonné, il passa sa main vers ses fesses et en retira une queue blanche et complètement mouillée. Il resta interdit un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Drago essaye ensuite de la tirer mais la douleur qui suivit le fit bien vite arrêter. Qu'était donc cette blague idiote ? En vitesse éclair, il se releva, fini sa douche et sortit de la douche, s'emmitouflant dans un linge propre. Il alla ensuite devant son miroir. Là, ce fut le choc. La queue blanche pendait derrière ses jambes, qu'il devinait rattachée à lui juste en haut des fesses, là où aurait dû normalement se trouver une queue si les humains en avait eut une. Sauf que lui en avait vraiment une, à présent. Comment était-ce possible ? Lui avait-on encore jeté un sort ?

Deux oreilles rondes et blanches se fondaient dans ses cheveux, ses vraies oreilles ayant... Disparues ! Ses mèches recouvrant l'espace vide qui ne semblait pas être étrange à l'instant. Après tout, pensa-t-il, c'était dans un sens normal que ses oreilles aient disparues quand les autres étaient apparues, il n'allait quand même pas en avoir _quatre; _se serait vraiment moche, non ? Et il ressemblerait à un de ses personnages que dessinait Pansy avec les deux paires d'oreilles à la fois— c'est-à-dire, tout à fait affreux et bizarre !( en plus d'avoir des oreilles animales en tant qu'être humain).

Il était bientôt l'heure que ses amis viennent le chercher pour aller au petit déjeuner et il était toujours nu avec une queue et des oreilles bizarres. Voilà qui était... Problématique. Il refusait que ses amis le voient ainsi, sa mésaventure de cinquième année l'ayant bien plus marqué qu'il n'osait le dire.

Il faudrait donc qu'il les cache. Mais comment ? La queue n'était pas si courte que ça et était directement liée à son système nerveux, lui procurrant de la douleur s'il tirait comme avant ou s'il la pliait dans un angle biologiquement impossible. Mettre un pantalon avec ce machin ne serait pas non plus tâche aisée. Parcontre, se contenter d'une simple robe de sorcier pour la cacher était aussi exclu; il l'enlevait toujours en cours de potion car la chaleur des chaudrons devenait vite insupportable avec sa robe et s'il dérogeait à cette règle, Blaise se ferait un plaisir de le questionner.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'agaçait. Était-il vraiment obligé de le surveiller tout le temps ? Oui, d'accord, ces temps il "oubliait" souvent de manger et se ramassait toujours des coups en classe soit de plantes, d'animaux bizarres ou de potions ratées, mais était-ce sa faute s'il était distrait de part ses pensées noires ? Si Blaise arrêtait déjà de l'ennuyer, ça l'aiderait beaucoup. Enfin...ou pas. Avant que Blaise ne commence à le surveillé, il s'était déjà retrouvé à l'infirmerie trois fois parce qu'il s'était évanouit à cause de potions ou de plantes venimeuses en tout genre en une semaine. Blaise avait donc commencé à le surveiller en classe pour le protéger et avait demander à Crabbe et Goyle de rester toujours avec lui au cas où Blaise devait aller quelque part.

Oui, sauf qu'ensuite il s'était de nouveau évanouit en plein cours de métamorphose mais cette fois à cause de malnutrition et là, ça avait été horrible. Blaise ne le quittait plus d'une semaine, l'accompagnant même à la salle de bain ! Il avait dû lutter pour qu'il accepte de simplement rester derrière la porte, il faut dire qu'il était pudique en plus de ça !

Mais soit, revenons à nos moutons. Comment donc cacher ces deux appendices indésirables ? Pour ses oreilles, un bonnet devrait faire l'affaire, bien que généralement on ne porte pas de bonnet en classe. Oh ! Mais peut-être qu'en se jetant un sort pour que son nez devienne un peu rouge et en tremblant assez de froid, cela passerait-il, et Blaise ne dirait rien ? Enfin, rien... Depuis qu'il ne mangeait presque plus, en plus de ressembler un à squelette tout sauf sexy, il avait froid pour un rien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir; on était en plein été à plus de 35° et il grelottait déja et devait mettre un sort de glamour pour que Blaise ne le remarque pas ! Oh, que la vie était compliquée... Cela aurait été vachement plus simple si Mme Pomfresh était là et qu'il ne lui aurait fallut que se camoufler jusqu'à son infirmerie pour qu'elle régle le problème. En tenant compte du fait qu'il y ait une solution à son problème, bien sûr...

Drago frissonna d'appréhension. Et si Mme Pomfresh lui coupait tout simplement la queue et les oreilles et refaisait pousser ses vraies oreilles ? Il soupira de soulagement un instant. Non, car un des jumeaux Weasley s'était fait coupé une oreilles pendant la guerre et ne l'avait pas retrouvée ensuite, donc elle ne ferait pas ça. Mais alors... Il devrait garder ces choses sur la tête ?! Drago gémit pitoyablement. Il ne voulait _pas_ rester comme ça. Pourquoi donc avait-il que des malheurs ? Il pourrait presque surpasser Potter dans le record de mauvaise étoile s'il continuait comme ça et... Potter ? Se dit Drago. Est-ce que toute cette histoire ne serait pas sa faute par hasard ? Le blond regarda une nouvelle fois ses nouveaux appendices dans son miroir. Oui, cela pouvait être en effet considérer comme des oreilles et une queue de fouine... Et comme Potter était le premier avec Weasley à se moquer de lui en le traitant de sale fouine...

Oh, le sal connard ! pensa Drago. Il va me le payer !

D'un geste rageur, il frappa le sol du pied. Puis, marmonnant des injures typiquement sorcières, il enfila une chemises blanche, noua sa cravate et mis son pull brun par dessus tout ça. Bien. Maintenant, le bas. Il prit un boxer et l'enfila mais ne put le monter jusqu'en haut de son bassin et l'habit descendait de façon très gênante. Il l'enleva alors et mit un caleçon à la place. Le sous-vêtement était large et il put mettre facilement sa queue dedans, faisant un trou à contre-coeur dans le caleçon pour être plus à l'aise. Ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son pantalon.

- Rah, saleté de Potty ! enragea Drago.

Enfiler le pantalon ne fut pas chose aisée car sa queue lui faisait à la fois mal s'il la laissait à l'extérieur du pantalon que s'il la mettait dedans, l'habit étant trop serré. D'exaspération, il fusilla son propre reflet, remarquant ainsi que sa queue bougeait en accord avec son humeur. Son cerveau fit un stand-by quelques secondes, puis il décida que cela ne le surprenait pas car s'il pouvait ressentir de la douleur de ce machin, il pouvait effectivement la bouger vu qu'elle semblait faire partie intégrante de son corps à présent. Il pensa un seconde au pourquoi il n'avait pas ressentit de douleur quand sa colonne vertébral devait s'être mise à pousser pour former l'appendice et avait perforer sa peau mais décida que peut-être existait-il une autre potion que celle de Mme Pomfresh pour faire pousser les os et que celle-ci ne provoquait pas la douleur. Bien sûr, en tenant compte du fait que Potty ait utilisé une potion et pas un sort. Mais un sort, ne l'aurait-il pas sentit arrivé ? Comme un sort de rictussempra qui provoquait une petite secousse avant que l'on ne se mette à danser ? Cela lui semblait peu probable mais il ne pouvait pas exclure cette possibilité.

Quant à la potion, celle-ci n'aurait-elle pas eut un goût bizarre ? Toutes les potions, à part celle d'invisibilité avaient un goût et une couleur caractéristique. À part si Potter avait utilisé une autre forme galénique pour la lui faire prendre. Comme un comprimé, qu'il aurait avalé sans le remarquer car celui se serait trouvé dans sa nourriture. Ou alors une injection ? Non, il ne se souvenait pas avoir senti une piqure hier. Ou alors en sirop, comme la plupart du temps, avec un excipient à la citrouille qu'il aurait glissé dans son verre ? Oui, d'accord, peut-être, mais il doutait que Potter soit tout-à-coup si doué pour les potions et qu'il sache ne serait-ce qu'était un excipient et une forme galénique ! Et de là à trouver un excipient qui n'aurait aucune influence sur la potion et en plus à la citrouille... Il y avait un monde. Peut-être Granger l'avait-elle aider ? Pourtant, elle ne lui semblait pas du genre à se venger de quelqu'un, même de lui. Alors... Les jumeaux Weasley peut-être ? Ou alors tout simplement, cet imbécile avait-il une fois ouvert son livre de potions à la page des définitions et avait planifié tout ça mais comme il n'était pas doué il avait juste mis n'importe quel excipient au beurre de citrouille et l'effet de la potion s'était touvé changé ? Peut-être aurait-il été changé complétement en fouine, normalement...

Mais avec des peut-être et des théories, il n'allait pas aller loin. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que finir de s'habiller et sortir de son chambre pour ensuite aller régler son compte à ce saleté de Potter ! Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il abaissa d'un geste sec sa queue et acquiesça de la tête. Bien.

Quand Blaise frappa à sa porte cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Il avait mis sa robe la plus chaude, son bonnet, et sa queue était cachée dans son pantalon le plus large, même si une petite douleur se faisait sentir. Quant à son nez rougi et ses tremblements de froid non dissimulés aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin d'exagérer, ils étaient parfaits et Blaise n'y verrait rien. Il se contenterait de le regarder avec un regard lourd de sens et serait aux petits soins avec lui. Bien qu'il l'engueulerait sûrement et l'obligerait à manger.

Oh, galère. Il ne voulait pas manger ! S'il mangeait, son ventre devrait se comprimer pour réduire sa nourriture à l'état de condiments et cela serait très douloureux car son ventre n'y était plus habitué et qu'il avait beaucoup rapetissé, ne permettant même pas la place à un biscuit avant de devoir souffrir d'étirements insupportables. Et Blaise, le sadique, qui l'obligeait à trop bouffer ! Heureusement, il s'était un peu calmé quand Drago s'était mis à pleurer de douleur la première fois mais le surveillait tout de même. Aie, ça allait être une longue journée !

- Grouille-toi, Drago, sinon on aura pas le temps de– mais qu'est-ce que t'as !? s'inquiéta Blaise en entrant dans sa chambre et allant vers lui rapidement.

- J'ai froid, c'est rien, dit Drago.

- Tu... Roh, putain, Drago ! Tu fais chier ! Tu vas voir comment tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouffer un gros steack à midi !

Drago grimaça. Il savait très bien que Blaise s'inquiètait pour lui, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas si grave. D'accord, il mettait environ le double de temps à monter un escalier et son souffle était difficile au moins vingt minutes ensuite, mais c'était bon ! Pas la fin du monde, quoi, à part pour Blaise. Mais bon, il fallait faire avec.

Il quittènt donc sa chambre et se mirent en marche jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient levés tôt, sinon ils n'auraient même pas eut le temps de s'asseoir à table avant de devoir commencer à rejoindre la salle de classe. La lenteur de Drago était vraiment un endicap mais Blaise ne semblait pas en colère à propos de ça, s'inquiétant jsute pour son ami, alors que normalement il râlait déja pour se lever cinq minutes avant son réveil ! Drago ne l'admetterrait mais il était très touché par ça et faisait tout de même des efforts pour paraître au mieux et ne pas l'inquiéter pour des choses qu'il considérait comme inutiles. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi cette situation l'énervait autant et qu'il avait hâte d'aller en Potions pour pouvoir parler à son parrain à propos de son problème.

Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'un couloir, ils croisèrent le trio d'or qui se rendait également à la Grande Salle. Cela fit tout drôle à Drago de les voir aussi près. Il ne leurs avait plus parlé depuis le début de l'année et les Griffondors ne semblaient plus faire attention à lui, c'est à peine si Granger avait dû réprimander Weasley au début d'année quand il était venu les insulter.

Cette réflexion le laissa songeur. Pourquoi Potter et Weasley avaient donc décidés de se vengeer de lui maintenant, en millieu d'année ? Ils auraient pu le faire bien avant, et il doutait que les deux Griffondor soient vraiment capable de comprendre ce que signifiait l'expression moldu de '' la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ''. Ou peut-être que si, finalement.

- Hey, Malfoy, ça va ? dit une voix à la droite de Drago.

Il leva la tête et la tourna vers Potter qui le fixait d'un air curieux. Il chercha dans son regard une lueur d'amusement mais n'en vit point et Potter ne lorgnait même pas son bonnet ou son pantalon, se contentant de le regarder dans son ensemble puis dans les yeux. Alors... Potter n'était pas la cause de son malheur ?

Il allait lui répondre quelque chose quand il sentit un bras fort le prendre par la taille puis être collé contre le torse de Blaise qui fusillait Potter du regard, l'air d'un doberman protégeant le propriété de ses maître. Drago en resta muet de stupeur et le fixa, les yeux ronds.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Potter, dit Blaise en resserrant sa prise sur son ami. Sinon je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi.

C'était à peine s'il ne montrait pas les dents, pensa Drago. Potter lui, sembla décontenancé. Il bredouilla quelque chose ressemblant à " je ne pensais pas à mal" puis regarda Granger d'un air confus. Le roux, lui, ne sembla pas apprécier que Blaise s'en prenne à Potter et le fit bien savoir.

- Qu'est-ce t'as, Zabini ?! Il lui a juste demandé pourquoi il ressemblait à un mourrant, pas besoin de l'agresser !

- C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu m'agresses clairement, là ?! Et je t'interdis d'insulter Drago, espèce de poils de carotte !

- Oh, on défend sa misérable petite amie, hein !? Et je t'agresse si je veux, connard de mangemort !

Alors que les deux se disputaient comme des chiffonniere, Drago sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids de fatigue. Normalement, ils seraient déja à la Grande Salle et Drago aurait pu vite s'asseoir pour que Blaise ne remarque pas son malaise mais à se rytmne, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il se dégagea alors de l'emprise de Blaise qui le laissa faire, occupé à gueuler son l'autre. Pâlissant de plus en plus, Drago appela son ami :

- Blaise, Blaise arrête s'il-te-plaît, essaya-t-il, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Blaise...

Il tenta d'ignorer ses muscles presque dissout mais échoua lamentablement et s'effondra sur le sol. Immédiatement, les cris stoppèrent et tous vinrent vers lui, à part Weasley qui le regardait d'un air stupéfait.

- Malfoy, ça va ? demandèrent les deux Griffondors, presque inquiets, suprenant Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? continua Potter.

- Drago ! dit Blaise. Oh putain, je suis désolé ! Viens, il faut vite que tu avales quelque chose !

Le blond le regarda d'un air désespéré où l'on pouvait clairement voir ce qu'il pensait de la perspective d'aller manger quelque chose. Il sentit soudainement Granger lui lancer un sort inconnu et tourna la tête vers elle, méfiant et un peu inquiet.

- C'est juste un sort de diagnostique, dit Granger avant que Blaise ne l'agresse. Comme Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là pendant un moment, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de mon mieux des malades car j'ai passé un stage avec l'infirmière.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago. Non, non, je n'ai pas besoin de soins ou de quoi que ce soit, je–

- Drago, tais-toi ! intima son ami. Est-que tu peux faire quelque chose pour le forcer à manger, Granger ?

Granger sembla étudier ce que le sort lui avait révélé puis tourna la tête vers Drago qui rougit et baissa la tête quand celle-ci annonca qu'il était bien anorexique et qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Dépité et honteux, Drago sentit ses toutes nouvelles oreilles s'abaisser en accord avec ses sentiments. Il n'osait regarder les autres et écouta Blaise lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose elle-même pour pas qu'il soit obligé d'aller à l'hôpital. Il devina qu'elle avait hocher la tête quand Blaise souffla un merci.

Oh, que c'était embarrassant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils le découvre ? Et surtout Potter ? Pourquoi Potter, pourquoi toujours Potter ? Il avait vraiment une mauvaise étoile qui semblait l'adorer et n'était absolument pas disposée à le lâcher d'une semelle. Maudite soit-elle.

Blaise l'aida à se relever et ils continuèrent leur chemin jsuqu'à la Grande Salle en silence. Tout le monde devait être perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'était certainement pas Drago qui allait leurs rappeler sa présence, merci beaucoup. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective une fois arrivés mais Drago put capté le regard entendu que se lancèrent Son meilleur ami et Granger. Roh, misère. Déjà que c'était humilliant que Blaise, Crabbe, Gyole et Pansy soient au courant de tout ça, il fallait que le trio d'or,–_le trio d'or_, merlin !– soient également dans la ''confidence''. Il y avait de quoi se jeter de la tour d'astronomie.

Blaise posa un plat de bacons et d'oeufs devant lui en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Mange.

Il n'y avait pas plus clair et direct. Sauf que Drago n'était _pas_ disposé à manger. Et encore moins du bacons et des oeufs ! Rien que leur vue lui donnait la nausée et se ventre se serrait déjà de prostestation. Il parcourru la salle du ragard pour bien montrer à Blaise qu'il l'ignorerait aujourd'hui mais il croisa le regard de trois Griffondors qui lui lancèrent un regard noir et Granger, exceptionnellemnt, pris une énorme cuillère de toast avant de l'avaler comme une sauvage, faisant bien comprendre à Drago de _manger et plus vite que ça._ Le blond se renfrogna. Super. Même Potter et _Weasley_ engloutirent leur plat comme des animaux en le menaçant du regard. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait, bon Merlin, pour mériter ça ? Et; oh misère, Blaise commença à grogner, près à lui sauter à la gorge.

C'est donc, boudeur, qu'il repoussa son plat et qu'avant que Blaise ne fasse un meurtre sur sa merveilleuse personne qu'il prit un morceau de pain avant de lui tirer la langue. Le noir ne s'offusqua pas du tout du geste puéril mais fit un énorme sourire qui fit le tour de sa tête quand Drago en mordit un petit bout. Dit-Drago qui se retint immédiatement de recracher le morceau de pain comme le suppliait de le faire son estomac qui n'était _pas_ masochiste. Malheureusement, Drago se voyait mal recracher alors que quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient à la manière d'aigles avant de choper le lapin qui ferait leur repas du soir. Voilà qui était... problématique. Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas de terriers dispersés un peu partout dans Poudlard pour que Drago puisse s'y cacher et ainsi échapper à ces rapaces encombrants ? Mais parce que Mme Mauvaise étoile ne voulait pas lui lâcher la grappe, voyons.

Avait-il déjà parlé de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie ? Oui ? Et bien, c'est dommage, car c'est la pensée qui obstruait tout son cerveau à l'heure actuelle.

Après avoir à contre-coeur avalé le morceau de pain, Drago posa précautionneusement celui-ci sur la table, ignorant le froncement de sourcils de Blaise. D'un ton innocent, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que nous avions des devoirs pour Mcgonagall aujourd'hui ?

- Drago.

- Oui, Blaise ?

- Mange.

L'idée de pleurer pour attendrir Blaise le traversa mais Pansy et ses deux mastodontes d'amis arrivèrent à ce moment-là, l'empêchant de mener son plan diabolique à bien. En revanche, il put en mettre un autre en place.

- Pansyyyy, gémit Drago, je t'épouse si tu dis à Blaise de me lâcher la grappe !

En gloussant, Pansy répondit :

- Désolé, chéri, mais c'est un peu tard, je suis avec Blaise et tu ne m'intéresses plus.

- Maaaaais ! L'année passée encore tu me suppliais de me marier avec toi...

Blaise et Pansy pouffèrent, se moquant ouvertement de lui avant de se blottirent l'autre contre l'autre. Croisant les bras, Drago se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle.

- Vincent, Gregory, faites quelque chose ! Vous pouvez paaaaas me laisser comme ça ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il tenta de leur faire son moue de chien battu mais ses deux amis n'étaient pas si bête que ça, bien que tout le monde le pense.

- Désolé Drago, dirent-il en s'asseyant en face ou à côté de lui. Mais Blaise a raison, faut que tu bouffes. Tien, regarde, ce beignet n'a-t-il donc pas l'air appétissant ? continua Gregory.

- Aaah, pitié, me fout pas ça sous le nez !

Si l'état de Drago n'avait pas été aussi déprimant, sûrement auraient-ils tous rit de la tête devenue verdâtre de leur ami mais cela ne fit que les inquiéter encore plus. Soupirant, Blaise leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Griffondors, prenant bien garde à chuchoter pour que les quelques autres Serpentards présents ne les entendent pas. Heureusement, peu d'élèves se levaient aussi tôt dès le lundi et ils ne furent pas dérangés. Une fois l'explication finie, Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête, confirmant leur accord, pendant que Pansy les regardait tous d'un air stupéfait.

- Vous avez _quoi _? dit-elle. Mais ce sont des _Griffondors _! Blaise, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! Imagine que Granger fasse avaler un truc pas net à Drago et que se soit encore pire ! Je suis d'accord de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, mais pas à _eux _!

- Pansy, ma chérie, calme-toi. C'est justement parce que ce sont des Griffondors que l'on peut leurs faire confiance. Ils n'oseront jamais faire de mal à un malade, ce n'est pas dans leur nature, uhm ?

La bouche de Pansy forma un O parfait et elle hocha lentement la tête avant qu'un grand sourire vienne s'installer sur son visage. Merlin. Il allait donc devoir se coltiner : Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, Potter, Granger ET Pansy. Ok. Tout allait bien. Il était zen, très zen. Y'a où une corde ?

Pansy dû deviner le fils de ses pensées car elle se tourna vers Drago et lui dit :

- Au moins comme ça, Drago, tu seras bien obligé de guérir vite si tu veux te débarrasser de nous tous le plus rapidement possible ! elle ricana, foutant les ch'tons à Drago.

- Oh, maman, dit-il en levant les mains au ciel. Merlin, pitiiiiiéééé !

Son malheur fit rire tous ses ''amis'', ou plutôt EX-amis pour l'heure. Ils allaient voir, quand il irais mieux et qu'il pourrais, et lancer de nouveau des sortilèges d'au moins de deuxième année sans s'écrouler de fatigue, ET leur courir après pour leurs lancer les-dits sortilèges. Oui, donc, dans une autre vie. Uhm, il se demandais si s'il leur tatouait un truc sur la gueule cela restera dans cette autre prochaine vie, comme ça il pourrais les reconnaître alorsbpour se venger...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était l'heure de se lever et de commencer à aller vers les cachots pour, enfin, Potions. Quelle misère, alors qu'ils venaient d'en remonter ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait commencer à pleurer ?

Les Griffondors leurs jetèrent un regard curieux quand ils passèrent devant eux et Blaise leurs chuchota discrètement un ''Potions'' de loin. Il fit bien, car justement, les autres élèves commencèrent à se pointer pour déjeuner. Aie, aie, aie, voilà qui était déprimant. Une soudaine envie de baisser brusquement sa nouvelle queue pour marquer son agacement se fit sentir. Heureusement, elle était bien prisonnière dans son pantalon. D'ailleurs, il ne savais comment il pourrais tenir deux heures assis pour le cours... Déjà que seulement dix minutes maintenant lui avait presque donné les larmes aux yeux, la petite douleur s'étant faite plus forte et agaçante.

Maudit sois cette mauvaise étoile ! Oust, oust, oust, retourne dans ta galaxie, loin, loin, loooooin de moi !pria Drago.

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère u'elle vous plaira ! :) Quant aux "symptômes", OUI, ils sont véridiques et pas éxagérés ou pas assez. Croyez moi.

J'essayerai de poster le plus vite possible la suite, oui, avant l'an prochain, lol ! En attendNt.. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :)


End file.
